Naruto the dread pirate
by Barefootedstar
Summary: Who doesn't like pirates? Ninjas, that's who, so what happens when a accident sets Naruto in the hands of blood thrusty pirates? What happens when he loses his memory and takes on a darker goal? Or when he has to fight his former friends? Dark Nar NO YAOI


Naruto the dread pirate: Who doesn't like pirates? Ninjas, that's who, so what happens when a accident sets in the hands of blood thrusty pirates? What happens when he loses his memory and takes on a darker goal? Or when he has to fight the ninjas of Konoha? Yo ho in a bottle of rum!

Chapter 1: A word worth keeping

Yo yos! My friends thank you for clinking on my very first Fan fiction, WAIT! Don't click off yet! I know the first ones are usually terrible and the first three sentences you read dictate weather or not you read this entire story but give it a chance! Ok, well I thought I would put up a quote for every chapter so,

Quote: All men are equal before fish

**Demon talk/Inner Sakura **

**Location/ time**

_Thinking_

Reading

Normal text

(Jutsu translation)

1.2,3 ect. foot notes

It was lovely foggy late after noon. Kunai were flying blood was spilling and twelve year olds were hell bent on killing each other while their sensei went to battle with a known killer with the well earned title "Demon of the mist." You know, looking at it now, it might have not been so lovely. "Agh!" One of the twelve year olds in questionsputtered hitting the ground next our hero "Sasuke!' Naruto was at his side looking down at his rival who was pierced with dozens of senbon. Sasuke's eyes shot open with his Sharigan bright and active "Move you idiot!" He kicked out sending Naruto sliding backwards, and he rolled just in time to doge the two more senbon that stuck in the ground. Naruto got up to his feet looking a looking around. _What was this guy? He moves so fast Sasuke can't even keep up with his eyes. And my clones couldn't make a dent in those mirrors even if they could even get to them. Oh man am I gonna die? _Naruto heard a soft chuckle towards his left. "Tsk, look loser if you can't even keep your head than roll up in ball somewhere, don't worry I'll protect you." Now that got Naruto's spark up, he shouted back with fire in his eyes "You shut up, I don't need any protecting I can keep this up all day all night believe it!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk "Yeah that goes double for me." The both shared a quick smile, they both knew the other was lying, Sasuke made the tiger hand sign "Again!" Naruto making the also making the sign of the tiger. "_Kage_**-**_Bunshin_**-**no-Jutsu!"(Shadow clone jutsu) Eight clones appeared in a cloud of smoke each one including the real one darting in another direction. A figure that moved so fast no normal eyes could follow flashed out of one of his many mirrors and dispelled each of the clones, "Got you, hi-no-tama no _jutsu!" (Fire ball jutsu) Sasuke's fire ball grazed their assailant's leg just before he made it back to the safety of one of his mirrors. Sasuke grimaced "Damn it." as Naruto picked himself off the ground pulling out some bloody senbon; this was turning out to be one of those long stressful days._

**Out side of the crystal dome on the bridge**

Speaking of stressful have you ever had your tendons in your arms and legs bitten nearly in half? No? Well neither did Zabuza till about five minutes ago. The feeling his inner muscles being cut and slashed into as teeth of the damn bloody dogs sunk deeper into his body blood from the injuries would slowly clog his arteries an muscle nerves and would render his arms and legs useless, in fact he could already feel the stiffness crawling up his legs and a dark sensation gripping his heart, if he didn't know any better he would say it was death its self. It would be a very long recovery, that is if he lived threw today which was a pretty long shot. "Kakashi Hatake, hmm it seems I have underestimated you." His fog that was created slowly vanished he didn't really see the point of keeping it up at this point. The copy ninja stood there looking quite relaxed but one look in his eye told that he was quite alert and quite determined. "Zabuza, you did very well it has been a very long time since I fought some one like you." Zabuza lunged forward only slightly due to the dogs, "Don't you dare patronize me!" Kakashi glared using his one visible eye "I'm not believe me, Zabuza I'm about to show you my only original technique." His hands quick as a blur showed Snake, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey. A ball of hell formed in his hand. Zabuza inwardly shook not even in death allowing Kakashi to see him beg. But how could one not? One look in that hand of Kakashi's and all you could think was you're demise.

But a strange feeling tour his eyes away towards where Haku was dealing with the genins

A feeling of something he had not felt in a long while, a feeling that took Zabuza precious seconds to place… fear, fear for someone he cared for deeply. Haku was in trouble. And then the dome shattered and Zabuza saw Haku run desperately for his life from a monster.

**Inside of the crystal dome****seconds before**

"What are you?" Haku was trembling from fear at what he saw. He had killed one boy but the other seeing his death had went into a terrible rage. And he saw his chakra, SAW it! You can't see it how was it possible? One look in the boys crimson eyes he knew that the boy wasn't there instead a monster had taken his place. "Its time to leave." Haku sent one last round of senbon at the boy and fled from his ice dome, good thing because the whole was destroyed like a sandcastle in a blink of an eye.

Naruto ran towards Haku at speeds he didn't know he could reach consumed with a terrible rage. _He killed Sasuke! He killed him! How dare he touch him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll KILL HIM!_ Naruto's own thoughts screamed in his head as he sent Haku flying with a right jab. Though "jab" would not have done it justice because it sent Haku flying back with a broken mask and a few broken bones in his face. Haku caught him self in a cart wheel. Then immediately ducked dogging Naruto mid air sweep kick, Haku sent three square punches to his abdomen but he might as well have been trying to punch a gorilla in the mouth. Naruto came down with his fist that Haku avoided by jumping back into the hand rail of the bridge. He dogged the third blow by doing a hand stand on the bar and then brought both his feet down on Naruto's head.

Bad move, Naruto griped Haku's leg and yanked him down, then sent him back up with a smashing upper cut. Haku bit his lip in half as he felt his jaw pop out of place. He felt a tremendously strong hand grip his throat and cut off his oxygen lifting him in the air. That's when Naruto was able to see get a good look at his face. It was that boy, that boy in the dress that treated Naruto's cut. Naruto's eyes grew as he felt the boy grow still in his hand. He dropped his guard, really bad move. In a microsecond Haku's eye flashed open and he slammed three senbon traced in his fist with paper bombs strapped to them into Naruto's torso. They exploded sending Naruto flying backwards; Haku's hands flashed "Sensatsu Suishou!" (Thousand needles of death) the shards from the ice came to life and came screaming threw the air and connected with Naruto. The shards mixed with the explosion made so dust covered the entire section of the bridge. Haku's eyes traced along the field of dust to try to pinpoint Naruto, if he was alive, Haku kept moving in a circler pattern so his ambusher (If he was alive) could not attack with his guard down. Zabuza made sure to train Haku in this, what Zabuza did not train him in was what to do when a fist of pure chakra grabs you by the throat and yanks you to face what seems to be the devil its self.

Naruto was covered in his own blood head to toe. And some a good portion of his skin was burned off in the explosion he had bits of Haku's shards sticking out of him, his left cheek was gone either blown off in the explosion of ripped off by a crystal exposing his fangs. Haku couldn't tell what was chakra blood or muscle it was all red. Haku was not going down that easy though, using his chakra he lifted a shard behind Naruto into the air intent on skewering him right threw his head. He would have to if he didn't see Zabuza situation.

Kakashi was out of his trance now and knew perfectly well what was happening. The Kyuubi had taken over Naruto, he had to end this fight and deal with it before it got out of control! He ran with his Chidori in his hand aiming for Zabuza's heart. Haku didn't even think about it when sent his shard to help. He was his tool after all; something to be used and he could die happy, no more than happy if he knew Zabuza would live this day. He would always wonder if his help did a single thing because as soon as the shard was sent flying Naruto snapped his neck.

He died wondering.

The shard in question was actually not heading for Kakashi; Haku knew he didn't have a chance in hell in hitting the ninja. No, he was aiming for Zabuza. Zabuza mind flickered and for a brief moment he wondered what the hell Haku was doing, but this was the only person in this world Zabuza trusted so he didn't move letting the shard connect with its target. It hit his head with directly on his ninja head band guard knocking it loose off his head. Time seemed to slow down as he saw a little ball floating right in front of him. How could he forget? _This was probably the most stupid mistake of my life _he thought.

A food pill 1.

Something so stupidly simple that could have helped so stupidly much. It was Haku's idea. He argued that he would never use it. He was almost right. He ate the food pill as it was falling; _if I'm going down I'm taking that bastard with me!_ With his new found strength he ripped his arms loose and kicked out with his legs and the dogs "poofed" from existence. He shot straight left towards Naruto, Kakashi just missed him and had to make a wide arc to retain his speed and keep the Chidori going. 2. He used his left hand to launch a kunai at his opponent it was a desperate move, and Kakashi would set up at night for many nights on his roof wondering if he didn't do just that, what would have happened different.

Zabuza spun and caught the kunai in his mouth. His arms were ripped to near uselessness. He ran as fast as he could towards Naruto with Kakashi hot on his tail.

Naruto was too stunned at what he did. He was too scared to move. His emotion of guilt, fear anger and sorrow all clog his mind. Not only that his injuries were so bloody massive that he couldn't move even if he would have thought to do so.

But the thing is Lady Luck was all ways very found of Naruto. At that point his head band had undone and slipped off his head. Not a millisecond of a millisecond later Zabuza lashed the kunai aiming for Naruto's neck. The head band caught the blow, it protected him from the blade but the force of the attack sent him flying over the bridge. Naruto vision blurred as he hit the water, his head crushing into a rock and his head was filled by a white flash and what seemed to be a hundred screaming children.

Instincts took over as his arms pathetically tried to scrape the surface. Water filled his lungs and stomach. Blood from his injuries and new head injury filled the water. By sheer miracle the waves washed him up to the service of the water just in time to see them

… Those hands, those hand seals….

It would be the last thing Naruto the ninja sees. Tiger-ox-tiger-ox-monkey-monkey-rabbit-ram-ram-boar-bird-monkey-monkey-bird-bird-bird-ram-ram-ram-horse-ox-horse, he saw them all those hands seem to move in slow motion. And Naruto slowly lost consciousness, he heard those words though. They pierced right threw the roar of the waves and his own pain right into his brain "Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" And then Naruto was washed away in a giant tsunami.

**The day after at the bridge**

….

Kisame Hosigaki looked out at the sea wondering if his job was really that easy, the brat was practically dead already. _Leader Sama is going to be pissed_. "Well, we don't have to tell him the whole truth do we?" Kisame looked up at his partner, you might think that working with him for so long that he wouldn't be as creped out as most people when talking with him. You'd be wrong of course. "… it seems that you got a little… overzealous, he will be most upset Kisame." Kisame shivered slightly, not because of his leader being upset, just the way Itachi said it! _He could make a shopping list sound like a satanic ritual! _"Tsk, yeah well I guess it was mostly my fault huh?" Itachi glared down on his partner. "Ok, ok it was entirely my fault." Kisame sighed and looked back out at sea.

_Konoha_

It had been a long walk. A very long walk, what was left of Kakashi's team made its way to the gates. Sasuke was fine, he had a few patches on his skin and a bandage around his head but other wise he was fine. Kakashi was tired and a little moody but also fine. Sakura didn't even get a scratch the whole time. They were all ok.

All but one, of course

Kakashi couldn't help but notice how quiet it was on the way back. Sakura and Sasuke were vey confused. Well actually Sasuke was a little more mad than confused, Kakashi would not tell him anything! What happened? How am I alive? And of course above all else, where in the hell is Naruto? Sakura on the other hand was even more clingy to Sasuke than usual, before she would try and fail at flirting or suggest something a little on the romantic side, but now she was going a step up, Sasuke had caught her on more than one occasion trying to rest her head on his shoulder or rubbing her self causally against him even going as far as slipping her hand into his while he was deep in thought! Maybe it was her way of coping. They both were very smart ninjas it didn't need to be spelled out for them, but I guess they wouldn't except or try to think about it till Kakashi told them straight up.

They made their way threw the gates flashing their IDs and they all made a bee line to the Hokage building. The 3rd Hokage was smoking a pipe deep in thought. He was looking out his window; he saw Kakashi's team walking up, the lack of Naruto and the faces of the two other Genies it would not take a Hokage's deduction to tell what happened.

Kakashi's team entered the room and with a brief nod he went through the mission in great detail, all up to the point at the bridge. Kakashi coughed in his hand "The Kyuubi had taken over Naruto and eliminated the ninja helping Zabuza. Before he died however the ninja sent a last ditch effort to save his employer, it worked and Zabuza escaped my attack." Kakashi stopped and looked at his students for a seconded. "I gave chase launching a kunai in a armature effort to delay him, but he intercepted it then used it to slash Naruto across the neck and sent him into the water below." That hit Sakura like a shuriken to the throat. She wept in her hands falling to her knees. "Oh no, no, no, no oh no, nohoho oh no." Sasuke felt a strange numbness, he failed, and again he had failed to protect the people that mattered to him. He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder "Come on get up." Sakura sniffed and nodded apologizing and asked for Kakashi to continue. "Yes, well after he had killed Naruto. I quickly dispatched him and hurled him off the bridge as well the bridge builder is safe and the local crime lord was run out by the citizens, the bridge was named in Narutos honor." The Hokage nodded and gestured for his assistant to give them there pay as if it were an A mission.

A silence broke the room as the Hokage smoked his pipe looking at the ceiling. Kakashi moved to leave when he was caught off guard by a wave of laughter "WHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" The Hokage clutched his sides in a laughter that brought tears in his eyes; he bit his pipe in half as he pounded on his desk. Kakashi wondered what the Hokage about to say was. Sasuke that he had lost his mind. While Sakura was to surprised to think anything. The Hokage collected himself wiping a tear away. "Woo, those faces you all are making are just so amusing!" A surge of anger shot threw Sasuke as he slammed his hands on The Hokage's desk "How could you possibly think this is funny you old fuck!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he rapped Sasuke on the head. "Show your respect Sasuke!" The Hokage raised a hand in peace looking straight at Sasuke. "You all, Naruto has such good friends." Sasuke didn't blink "You mean had." The Hokage lit another pipe from his desk. Blowing a soft smoke, "No, I don't." Rage pumped threw Sasuke in his mind the Hokage was mocking Naruto saying anything but he's dead. "The thing is that boy once told me…"

**1 year ago, after the genin exam**

Naruto was sulking on top of the stone heads of the Hokages. He had failed the test, again, because he couldn't make a clone, again. He was lying down his goggles over his head. When the third Hokage poofed behind him. Naruto sighed knowing this was going to be another lecture on how he had the potential to do great things if just applied himself _and blah, blah, blah _Naruto thought grumpily. The third however did no such thing instead he was talking awkwardly hinting at a few things, things Naruto did not care for. "Um, you see Naruto we all have our own…skills some are good at cooking and some are good at shop tending, and some, well… are not cut out for being ninjas." Naruto sprang to his feet and pointed his accusing finger at the Hokage "Oh no! NO! You can shut up old man; you can just shut right the hell up!" The Hokage opened his mouth to retort but their was no stopping him now. "I will never give up! N-E-V-E-R give up! I don't care what anybody says! I'm going to be the best Hokage the village has ever seen! I give you my word!" The Hokage raised an eye brow "And is that a word you're going to keep?" Naruto looked right into the Hokages eyes. "Of course I am you know why?"

**The Hokages office the present**

"Because that's my nindo, my ninja way!" The Hokage seemed to glow at the fond memory. He looked at the three in his office. "So that's why, I know he's alive I mean you can't keep a promise if your dead!"

**Out at sea, in a fishing net of the gold skull**

Oh how smart that old guy is. Naruto in a moment of luck that would if made him a billion ryo in any casino he had been caught in a fishing net of a nearby ship. The crew saw him floating there and to their surprise he was breathing. So they pulled him on board. They pulled him to his new life.

A special pill for ninjas for a quick burst of strength

The first level chidori needs to have the user going in a constant high speed

Read, and review please! Don't worry all the P.O.V changes will calm down a bit next chapter.

Th


End file.
